


These Violent Delights

by stinathewicked



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Prison Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinathewicked/pseuds/stinathewicked
Summary: Set during the D-District Prison scene of the game. Seifer primes Squall for questioning. Squall shows Seifer just how obedient he can be when it comes to obeying orders.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	These Violent Delights

These Violent Delights

“Squall, you’re pitiful.” Squall grunted as he was thrown against a wall, looking up into the face of the traitor who had abandoned their Garden. He had abandoned SeeD. He had abandoned him. 

Squall could still feel the ice pierce through his skin, unblemished as it now appeared to be. He could remember the relief he had felt when he saw Seifer alive on that parade float, only to realize the implications of what that could mean. 

Betrayal. 

It was such a sour taste in his mouth, and not something he had ever expected to feel. He didn’t get close to people. He didn’t have friends. You couldn’t get hurt if you didn’t open yourself up to the possibility of caring. That’s how he had lived his life. ...But then there had been him. 

Seifer Almassy, the pain in his ass that for some reason had just refused to leave him alone. At first it had seemed like a game. Seifer would try to get him to talk, and he would refuse to answer. Though, the blond was always talented at coaxing out those deep buried thoughts. 

He was good at coaxing out other emotions as well. 

“Why?” he asked the man who had been his comrade up until a few days ago. Everything had happened so fast. Squall hadn’t even had a chance to mourn Seifer’s passing before realizing he was working for the Sorceress. ...Her knight. 

“I told you Squally,” Seifer slammed Squall’s hands above his head in the small prison cell as he leaned into his face. “It was my dream.” 

His romantic dream. Their SeeD test seemed like such a long time ago now, and yet...hadn’t that been the last time? That morning before they were shipped off...hadn’t he woken up in Seifer’s room? 

“Traitor,” he managed, trying not to succumb to memories of that morning before Seifer had slashed across his face. He tried not to succumb to the memories of the first time Seifer had convinced him to stay over...to him waking up in those arms. 

“Traitor?” Seifer mocked him with a grin, hands sliding down his wrists as he leaned into his face. “Always such a talker, aren’t you Leader? Why don’t you say what you really want to say to me?” 

Squall glowered, not bothering to struggle against the hands holding his arms. They had played this game plenty of times before, hadn’t they? It was one of Squall’s favorites. Acting like he didn’t want Seifer. Acting like he didn’t need him with the very air he breathed. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Squall managed, meeting those mocking light blue eyes. “Rinoa cried for you.” 

Seifer laughed at that, actually being pompous enough to throw his head back as he shook his head. “So that’s what this is about. That’s why you’re angry?” 

Squall frowned, not answering as he tried to read the mockery on the man’s face. “You betrayed Garden.” 

“I betrayed you,” Seifer corrected, hands sliding down the leather clad arms as he let go of those wrists. Squall's arms stayed obediently pressed against the steel wall. “You want to know what I did with her? You want to hear how many times I came…” 

“Shut up,” Squall bit out, brown eyes narrowed as he slowly lowered his arms. “Just be quiet.” 

Seifer chuckled, reaching out as a finger pressed up Squall’s chin. He always hated how much shorter he was than the blond. “Does it bother you? Do you feel betrayed by the fact that I fucked that girl?” 

His fists clenched at his sides as Seifer’s hands came to his hips, eyes falling to the side as he couldn’t bear the mocking any longer. “Whatever,” he managed to get out. Seifer had always done what he wanted. Why would being in a relationship with Rinoa be any different? He had started fooling around with Seifer three years ago off and on. Had they ever been with him on the same day? Had he ever tasted Rinoa on Seifer’s skin? 

No, probably not. Afterall, he had never really given himself the opportunity to touch the way he wanted...to kiss the way he wanted. He had never told Seifer what it meant to him that he had even given him the time of day, if only to use him for pity sex every few months. 

A face leaned down then, and Squall shuttered as he inhaled his hair. “You smell like gunpowder and sweat...I hate it when you don’t smell like me.” 

Squall blushed in the way he knew Seifer wanted. Hating himself for playing along as he pushed on his chest. But they hadn’t played this game in weeks, and the wannabe SeeD had trained him well. 

“Don’t,” Squall managed, though he met Seifer’s eyes as he begged with his own to not listen to his pleas. He had thought Seifer was dead. He hadn’t even been allowed to outwardly mourn. He had had to just listen to everyone else’s cruelty as they had talked about his lover as if he were only a memory. A thing to be forgotten. 

“Don’t?” Seifer asked with amusement, arching a brow as he looked behind him towards the cell door. “Seems pretty private in here, don’t it?” A hand swept through his shaggy hair in a way that always made Squall shutter. “You have to ask for it if you want it.” 

Squall shoved at him as Seifer seemed so amused with whatever he had seen on his face. “I don’t want anything from you.” 

Seifer watched him, mouth still with that familiar tilt as he shrugged. “Fine, I’ll leave then.” 

He knew it was bate, but he reacted exactly as he was supposed to when Seifer turned away. He lunged forward, arms wrapping around the other’s waist as he pulled him back against him. Seifer was still taller, but his chin fit on his shoulder as he pressed his lips against his throat. “Don’t go.” He felt the other’s pulse against his lips, proving once more that he was still alive. He was on the other side now, but still alive. 

It was enough. 

Fingers wrapped around Seifer’s trench coat, dragging it over his shoulders and throwing it down on the metal cot. He could practically feel the approval emanating from the blond as he slowly turned around. Squall’s eyes were focused on the lean muscles of his biceps that were revealed as Seifer raised up his hand, pointing down to the ground in command. 

“You know the routine, right?” Seifer asked, grinning in amusement as Squall slowly sank down to his knees. “It’s just easier to press inside when I’m wet first. You want that, right Leader? You want my cock in you?” 

Squall felt his cheeks heat, head dropping down as his bangs fell into his face. He stared down at the floor as two boots came into his vision. He held his breath as his chin was grabbed, and his eyes were drawn up. 

“Answer me,” Seifer spoke. “Tell me you want me in you even though I just imprisoned you. Even though I’m fully planning on hurting you.” 

He didn’t answer. Couldn’t answer. Shame as well as arousal were coiling in his gut as he realized the implications of what he was doing. Squall reached up instead as his shaking fingers went to Seifer’s belt, undoing it as he worked on the zipper of his dark jeans. 

“Squall,” Seifer breathed out in amusement. “I said, answer me.” Fingers played in his hair the way that he loved...the way Seifer knew he loved. “You going to let me fuck you?” 

Biting his lip, Squall forced himself to look up at the other as he nodded obediently. Because he wanted Seifer. He always had, and it didn’t matter that they were in a prison cell, or that he would probably be executed soon by the Sorceress. ...He still wanted the only person in the world who had ever given a shit about him. The only person who had cared enough to ever try to coax out an answer. 

“Good boy,” Seifer praised, and Squall shifted as he felt his cock twitch in his jeans with the thought of pleasing him. “What are you waiting for?” 

Squall forced himself to move, unzipping his pants as he drew out Seifer’s cock, not hesitating in leaning forward and taking him into his mouth as he had so many times before. In a way he knew the blond loved as his tongue slid down the length of him. He may not have been good at expressing himself, but he was good at this. He was good at doing everything to please the person who went out and slept with Dehling City aristocrats. 

He inhaled Seifer’s scent of arousal, spurring him on as he moaned with that cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down. He shifted to allow more room between his legs as his cock strained and pressed up against his pants. Seifer wouldn’t like it if he reached to relieve the pressure though. 

They had a routine. 

He always followed Seifer’s lead. 

But he couldn’t in this. He couldn’t abandon the Garden, or SeeD. He couldn’t follow him where he was going, but he could say goodbye. He could let this last for just a few more moments before it was gone forever. 

Seifer moaned as Squall grabbed for his hips, relaxing his throat as he swallowed around him. He grunted as his hair was grabbed, the other pulling him back as the tip of his cock hit his chin. “You’re getting so good at that,” Seifer praised. “Been practicing?” 

Squall glared at the implication, slowly shaking his head back and forth, fingers tightening on his hips. “I’m not like you.” He hadn’t cheated...if they were even enough of a couple to cheat. 

The blond leered down at him in amusement, reaching down to drag the hands away from his hips. “Yeah you are.” Seifer backed up, sinking down onto the metal cot, hand wrapping around the slick wet member as he pumped himself slowly. “Get up here.” 

The SeeD licked his lips, arousal tightening his belly as he stood up obediently. “What happens next, Seifer? After we do this?” 

“Do what?” Seifer questioned, moaning as he pumped himself. “Tell me. Get me off with that voice of yours.” 

“Stop it,” Squall stated, cheeks heating. 

Seifer shrugged. “It was worth a try. Now take off your pants,” he demanded, and Squall’s hands rose obediently to his belts, undoing them as he unzipped his jeans and slid them and his boxers to the ground. He removed his jacket next, letting it slip to the ground as he walked over to Seifer in just his white t-shirt, hesitating as he met those light blue eyes. “Come on,” Seifer coaxed, hand drawing away from his cock to pat his thigh instead. “Debase yourself for me.” 

It was wrong. It was dirty, and Seifer knew exactly what to say to get him off. To make him obey. Squall slipped the shirt off of his head, revealing his lean abs as he crawled onto Seifer’s lap. He leaned in, going to kiss him, but hesitating right before he met his lips. He pulled back before their mouths touched, never knowing about this part. 

He’d suck his dick and let himself be put on his hands and knees, but kissing...that was a rarity between them. Kissing implied feelings. Kissing implied that Seifer felt something for him, and he wasn’t stupid enough to ever think that was the case. 

Their eyes were locked at the act of hesitation, and Seifer’s hand came up to cup his face. “Do you want me to kiss you right now?” Squall nodded slowly, and Seifer echoed the movement, mouth tilted in amusement. “Yeah? You want me to kiss you, and then fuck you?” 

Squall broke eye contact at that, not able to bear the mockery any further, moving his hips on top of the other, hands dragging down Seifer’s pants as he lifted his hips to assist. He brought up his fingers to Seifer’s bottom lip, asking for permission as they traced along the soft flesh. 

Seifer opened up his mouth obediently at the prodding, and Squall moaned as that mouth wrapped around his digits, sucking on them and getting them wet. He pulled them slowly out, reaching down between his own legs as Seifer shifted to give himself better access to watch. 

“All three fingers at once,” Seifer commanded. “I know it’s been awhile, but i’ve opened you up plenty to be able to handle that.” 

Of course he would have that level of confidence in knowing Squall hadn’t been touched by anyone else. Squall never wanted anyone else. That was the difference between them. Seifer, who had abandoned them all for a sorceress. 

Squall let out a gasp of pain as he pushed three fingers inside himself, face screwing up as he pushed further in, always ready to obey in this account. He shuddered as hands slid up his hips in encouragement. 

“Don’t be such a baby, Squall. There’s going to be something bigger inside you soon. I’ve let you become so spoiled.” Seifer lashed out then, drawing back as he slapped his right ass cheek, making Squall moan as he stretched his fingers inside himself. 

Seifer grabbed for his wrist then, ripping out the fingers as he lifted Squall’s hips with his other hand. “Now,” he demanded, ripping at his wrist to propel the brunette forward as their lips finally met. 

Squall cried out into the kiss as Seifer’s fingers tightened around his wrist hard enough to bruise. He shifted to lower himself inch by inch at that hard cock as he stretched around him. A tongue forced itself into his mouth, silencing his cries as Seifer forced his response, kneading their mouths as he thrust up his hips, impaling him fully around him. 

Pain lashed its way down his spine as his knees slotted on either side of Seifer’s hips, digging into the harsh metal as he began to move his hips in time with the kisses. He moaned at how deep the other slide inside of him, cupping those sharp cheekbones as Squall pressed closer as he rose his hips up and down. 

He screamed out in pleasure as Seifer brushed up against something inside him, throwing his head back as he let his voice be heard. He never really could control himself when it came to this part. Seifer’s arms wrapped around his back, pulling him close so their chests pressed together. 

“Asshole,” Squall managed as Seifer’s fingers pressed up his spine. “How could you? How could you do this to me?” The other began to raise up his hips in encouragement, fingers sliding up to fist in his hair to keep their eyes locked. “I missed you. I trusted you.” 

“Tell me, Squall,” Seifer moaned. “Show me that you care,” he breathed into his skin, face buried in his neck as he kissed along his pulse. “Talk to me.” 

He couldn’t. Not anymore. There was too much to say. Too much broken between them the moment Seifer had shown up at that TV station. Had it ever been right between them at all? Had there ever been any hope? “I hate you,” he managed, cock straining where it was pressed between their bellies. 

“No you don’t,” Seifer assured him, kissing his shoulder as affection spread through his chest. 

“I loathe you,” Squall bit out, meeting those mocking eyes as he glared at him, toes curling as he tried to stave off his pleasure. 

“Getting warmer,” Seifer purred, hands gripping Squall’s hips as he began to slam him on his cock. 

Squall couldn’t help himself as he cried out over and over again, feeling himself be pushed to the brink as he slipped over the edge. He came hard between them, tightening around the blond as he felt warmth flood his insides. 

He collapsed forward, panting as he rode the aftershocks of his pleasure, arms wrapping around the other’s neck as he laid his head on his shoulder. “Seifer…” Don’t leave. Come back. Squall would make sure he was welcomed back. He would advocate with the Headmaster about giving him another chance. They could make it work. They could be together. 

Squall panted against the other’s skin, inhaling the familiar scent of cloves and cigarettes as he considered the fact that if he just didn’t open his eyes...if he just didn’t pull back. This wouldn’t have to end. They wouldn’t be in a prison cell having just violently fucked on a cot. They wouldn’t be enemies. 

They wouldn’t have to say goodbye. 

“Squall,” Seifer started, the normal mockery out of his tone for once. “You need to get dressed now. We have places to be.” 

He didn’t move…couldn’t move. 

Not yet. 

He wasn’t ready. 

“Seifer…” he tried to get him to understand what he meant to him. He tried to get through how hurt he was...how much he missed him. 

“No more of this lovey dovey crap...not with what comes next.” 

Squall did pull back at that, bangs sweaty as he wiped them away from his forehead, still feeling Seifer nestled inside of him. “What comes next?” 

The blond sighed, laying their foreheads together. “I hurt you.” 

“What?” Squall questioned, afterglow washed by nervousness as he pulled back to see hardened blue eyes. 

“I hurt you,” Seifer repeated. “I ask you questions...and I make you give me the answers.” 

Cold water was poured down his spine as his dark eyes widened in shock. Seifer lifted up his hands, letting Squall scrambled back as he grabbed for his pants. He yanked them up over his thin hips, not bothering to redo the buttons and belts as he stared in shock. 

“Torture?” Squall asked. “You’re going to torture me?” 

Seifer shrugged unapologetically, lifting up his hips to pull back up his pants as he stood up. “Yeah...got to put on a show and all that. Edea’s orders.” 

Squall’s eyes narrowed, disgust filling him as he could feel Seifer’s cum running down the back of his thigh. “Like hell.” 

The blond sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t really have a choice in the matter, Beautiful. At least you got off beforehand, right?” 

“Fuck you,” Squall hissed, mind running rampant with betrayal as he felt beyond disgusted with himself for succumbing so easily. 

“Remember we just played that game, baby. You lost,” Seifer reminded him, walking over to the door as he knocked on it to be let out. “Don’t worry. I’m pretty good at getting you to talk, remember?” 

The door opened behind him as the prison guards rushed forward, grabbing him by both of his arms as they dragged him out. 

“Oh and Squall?” Seifer assured him again as Squall shot one last glare of hatred his way. “I’m missing you already.” 

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed a distraction to what was going on in the world. So I thought to myself, why not smut? I finished with FF7R and it left a hole in my soul, so I started replaying FF8. Clearly smut popped into my head after that prison scene. This has the possibility of becoming an actual story, or stay a oneshot, depending on what people think. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
